More than a Manger
by enchantedwriter72
Summary: Yes, Christmas already! Anyway, this is a Christmas play I wrote for our church kinda and I would like to finish perfecting it. I'm not sure what more can be done, so if you could help me that would be great! More inside...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and thank you so much! As I've already informed you this is a Christmas play that I wrote kind of for our church. I need to have it done by November if I want it to be used (maybe) but would like to give ya'll time so I'll wait for like two weeks. Please tell me anything you would change! I really need the help and it would be so great of you to give it to me! Thanks so much!

Enchantedwriter72

Scene one: Left stage, family living room

(Jonathan and Miriam (children) sitting with a present in their laps)

Miriam: ohh! I just can't wait until Christmas! I love it so much! This is going to be the best year ever, Dad's going to love the new tie I got him,

Jonathan: and Moms going to love her new teapot! Tomorrow we get to open our presents too. I hope I get that new baseball bat! I really, really, really want it!

Miriam: That jump rope in the store window looks so alone! I just have to get it! Irena and I could have so much fun playing with it!

(Mom and Dad enter)

Mom: Come on Miriam, Jonathan. It's time to read the Christmas story, then, it's off to bed for you two!

John: (groaning) Yes, mom.

Dad: You don't want to hear the Christmas story? I thought it was your favorite!

Miriam: It used to be dad, but now it's so old. We know the _whole_ story. A baby is born in a manger, then shepherds come and wise men bring gold, frankincense, and myrrh to him. We've heard it every year, probably since we were born!

John: Why do we have to sit through the whole thing again?

Mom: I think this year we need to take a closer look at this passage in the bible. You must understand that this baby in the manger is more then just a baby. He was God on earth in human form.

(Children look unconvinced)

Dad: Let's read the story again but this time take a closer look, I think then you'll understand what you mother is talking about.

(_Oh Come, Oh Come, Immanuel_ begins playing softly in the background.)

Dad: First we need to understand that Jesus had been expected for a long time. People were looking for him. Daniel calls him the Messiah and John, The light of the World. He was promised to come and save the people from their sins. Lets take a look at Luke chapter 1 verse 26. _And in the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God unto a city of Galilee, named Nazareth._ _To a virgin espoused to a man whose name was Joseph, of the house of David; and the virgins name was Mary. _

(Family Freeze)

(Choir sing _Oh come, Oh come Immanuel)_

(Music stop playing)


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2: Mary and Martha center stage with washing baskets, folding or washing clothes.)

Martha: Mary, did you hear about Elisabeth?

Mary: Of course, Martha! Who hasn't? Can you believe it? She's having a baby and she's _that _old.

Martha: I know! I couldn't believe it at first but then I saw her, and there's know mistaking it! She is going to have a baby!

Mary: Isn't it odd that Zachariah hasn't spoken anything since that day in the temple?

Martha: It really is. I wonder what he thinks about the baby.

Mary: Me too.

(Pause. Martha finished with clothes)

Martha: Do you think He'll ever come?

Mary: Who, Martha?

Martha: The Messiah, will he ever come?

Mary: God said he would, so I guess that means he will.

Martha: I know, Mary, but when?

Mary: I don't know, Martha, but I'm sure God hasn't forgotten about us. After all, the Jews are his chosen people.

Martha: Your right. I have to go now, but I'll see you later!

Mary: Goodbye, God be with you.

Martha: And with you.

(Martha leaves)

Mary: (Hums)

(Angel enters)

Angel: Hail, thou that art highly favored, the Lord is with thee: Blessed art thou among woman.

Mary: (surprised) I… I don't understand.

Angel: Fear not, Mary: for thou hast found favor with God. And, behold, thou shalt concieve in thy womb, and bring forth forth a son, and shalt call his name JESUS. He shall be great, and shall be called the Son of the Highest: and the Lord God shall give unto him the throne of his father David: and he shall reign over the house of Jacob for ever; and of his kingdom there shall be no end.

Mary: How can this be?

Angel: The Holy Ghost shall come upon thee, and the power of the highest shall over shadow thee, for with God nothing shall be impossible.

Mary: Be it to me according to thy Word.

(Angel exit; Mary Freeze)


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3: Living room

(Family unfreeze)

(Mary Leaves)

Girl: Wow, I never thought about it that way, I don't think I could have waited that long for Jesus.

Boy: (still not convinced) That's all about Mary, but what about Joseph? What did he think of this whole thing? All we ever learn about Joseph is that he was going to become Mary's husband? What else is there about him? Was he waiting for Jesus too?

Dad: Of course, every one was, and there is a lot more we know about Joseph. Mary was alone when the angle talked to her. When Joseph found out Mary was going to have a baby, he didn't know what to think. Let's look at what the bible has to say about him right now.

(Piano begins playing _What Child is This?_)

Dad: Matthew 1: 20 _Then Joseph her husband, …_

( Joseph enters stage begins pacing room as though thinking.)

_Dad: being a just man, and not willing to make her a public example was minded to put her away privacy… _(Voice fades slowly)

(Music stops)


	4. Chapter 4

Scene Four: Joseph and angel

Joseph: (Sits) Oh Lord, What shall I do? (Lays down) Please show me. (Falls asleep)

(Angel enters, Joseph remains sleeping)

Angel: Joseph, thou son of David, fear not to take unto thee Mary they wife: For that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Ghost. And she shall bring forth a son and shalt call his name Jesus: for he shall save his people form their sins.

(Angel leaves)

(Joseph wakes)

Joseph: Thank you, Lord! I _must_ go see Mary!

(Joseph runs out)

Choir sings (_What Child is this)_


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5: living room

Dad: Now, imagine what it would be like to be Joseph, he was spoken to by the angel of the Lord! Through everything he faces, he still trusted God to be with him!

Boy: Wow! I want to be just like him one day.

Girl: What happens next, Dad?

Dad: Let's look back in Luke again. Chapter 2 verse 1. _And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Cesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. And all went to be taxed every man to his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child. _

(Choir sing Silent Night, Holy night.)


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6: Innkeeper and stable

(Innkeeper enters left to middle stage)

(Joseph enters)

Joseph: (talking to marry who is off stage) Stay here, Mary. I'll be right back.

(Joseph walks to innkeepers door and knocks)

Innkeeper: Hello?

Joseph: Please, I need a place to stay, my wife…

Innkeeper: I'm sorry there's no more room.

Joseph: Oh, Please, there has to be something. My wife is going to have a baby she needs a place to stay.

Innkeeper: I'm sorry, but, Well there is one place. We have a stable around back, it's not much but it's all we have. Feel free to use it.

Joseph: Thank you!

Innkeeper: Please, it the least I can do, bring your wife to the stable, and I'll be there quickly with some soup and water.

Joseph: Oh praise God! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene 8:** Shepard's and Angel

Shepard 1- Another long night watching the sheep.

Shepard 2: Oh, it's not that bad of a job, it could be worse.

_Shepard 3: (italics Optional) Bethlehem sure is busy._

Shepard 1: The cities full because of that tax, can you believe it? Everyone returning to their home city? I'm sure glad I'm not there!

Shepard 2: Such nice open air, unlike the busy city.

(Angel appear)

(Shepherd are scared)

(Piano begins to play _Angel We Have Heard on High_)

Angel 1: Fear not: For behold, I bring you good tiding of great joy, which shall be to all the people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a savior which is Christ the Lord.

Angel 2: And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the baby lying in a manger.

All angels: Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, Good will towards men!

(Choir and angel sing _Angels we have heard on high.)_

(Angels leave)

Shepard 1: Let's go and see this Messiah the angels sang about!

Shepard 2: What are we waiting for.

_Shepard 3 (or 1): Grab the sheep and lets go!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene 8:** Shepard's and Angel

Shepard 1- Another long night watching the sheep.

Shepard 2: Oh, it's not that bad of a job, it could be worse.

_Shepard 3: (italics Optional) Bethlehem sure is busy._

Shepard 1: The cities full because of that tax, can you believe it? Everyone returning to their home city? I'm sure glad I'm not there!

Shepard 2: Such nice open air, unlike the busy city.

(Angel appear)

(Shepherd are scared)

(Piano begins to play _Angel We Have Heard on High_)

Angel 1: Fear not: For behold, I bring you good tiding of great joy, which shall be to all the people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a savior which is Christ the Lord.

Angel 2: And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the baby lying in a manger.

All angels: Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, Good will towards men!

(Choir and angel sing _Angels we have heard on high.)_

(Angels leave)

Shepard 1: Let's go and see this Messiah the angels sang about!

Shepard 2: What are we waiting for.

_Shepard 3 (or 1): Grab the sheep and lets go!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene 9:** Living Room

Miriam: WOW! Amazing a host of angel singing! Imagine it's like the shepherd got a glance of heaven!

Mom: You're right, Miriam, I'd never thought of it that way.

Dad: We can all learn something new every year as God speaks to us in many ways. Also the bible says when they saw the child laying in the manger they went and told people, they didn't care if no one would believe them they went and told everyone, and people started to wonder.

Jonathan: (Dreamily) I wish I had been a shepherd. (Pause) wait no, I would rather be a Wiseman.

Miriam: Why's that?

Jonathan: Because I would have gotten to see Jesus and I would rich!

All: Laugh

Mom: Let's look at the Wiseman, I think their my favorite.

Miriam: Why?

Mom: Because, God didn't have to send angels to tell them about God. They were found ready, and waiting for him. I bet every night they searched the stars, maybe just so they could see if the Christ had been born yet. When Jesus comes to earth again, I want to be just like the Wiseman, constantly waiting and ready.

Miriam: Wow, constantly waiting and ready.

Jonathan: Your smart, mom.

Dad: (Laugh) Let's go back to Matthew chapter 2 verse 1. _Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea in the days of Herod the king , behold, there came wise men from the east to Jerusalem…_

(Wiseman enter)


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 10**

Wiseman 1: I so glad that Hared the king knew where to find the child.

Wiseman 3: In Bethlehem, In knew it!

Wiseman 2: I'm just glad we saw there star, at first, I wasn't sure if that was the right star, but we know now!

Wiseman 3: We're almost there.

(Choir and wise men sing _We three kings.)_

(Wiseman Leave)

(As next scene begins sings manger scene sets up everyone, but wisemen.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Scene 11:** Living room; Manger scene

Dad: _When the had heard the king they, they departed and lo, the star, which they saw in the east, went before them, until it came and stood over where the young child was. When they saw the star they rejoiced with exceeding great joy. _

(Wise men enter and give Jesus Gifts.)

(Manger scene freeze)

Dad: _And when they were come into the house, they saw the young child with marry his mother and feel down and worshipped him: and when they had opened their treasures they presented unto him their gifts: Gold, and Frankincense, and Myrrh. _(Luke 2: 7) _And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes and laid him in a manger. _(Close Bible)

Jonathan: Is it really over?

Mom: Well, that the end of the Christmas story but no, it's not the end of the whole story.

Dad: The baby grew up and performed many miracles, walking on water, feeding of the five thousand. Then, he died for all of our sins, so that one day we can go to heaven and dwell with him.

Miriam: I can't believe I ever got bored of the Christmas story. It's so wonderful, especially when you realize that it's there's more then a baby born in a manger.

Mom: When I was younger my mother used to tell me a little rhyme that goes like this: _He's more then a baby, born in a manger bed. More then a boy to me. More then a man who walked this earth long ago. He's my savior, he died for me._

(Family joins manger scene and all sing _Joy to the World.)_

* * *

_Wow! You finished it! What did you think? How can I make it better? Please tell me! I need the final copy by N November at the latest! Thank you sooooo much, you'll never know what your help means!_


End file.
